Typically, software developers and testers test software products before releasing the products to the marketplace. Often, the software products are built to run on a number of platforms including different operating systems, product supported browsers, middleware, and databases.
Some vendors have built test frameworks for testing software products, where the test frameworks are for the common use of the developers and testers. These test frameworks can include test scripts or cases and support functions to execute the test cases. To test the software products, the software developers and testers become web-clients or customers of a vendor. Often, the developers and testers spend a great deal of time on the deployment of testing environments, where a testing environment includes a runtime environment and a product environment. Also, the average serial execution time for a bundle of test cases can be very long.
Bottlenecks in the test frameworks include the long serial execution time for a bundle of test cases, low efficiencies in the deployment of the testing environments, low platform coverage, and the lack of test case quality control that results in poor quality test cases that can jeopardize testing stability, reliability, and maintainability.
Long serial execution times make it impossible for developers and testers to make in-time judgments about the impact of changes. Currently, it can take many hours to respond to a customer with the latest test results for a software product. Also, neither developers nor testers can guarantee testing performance after an increase in test coverage.
Low efficiencies in the deployment of the testing environments are related to each user building at least one independent testing environment. Moreover, discrepancies between testing platforms and market platforms often result in testing environment redeployments, which cause repetitive efforts and low productivity.
Low platform coverage includes a tester executing and obtaining results on a single platform, where the software products are expected to work well on a number of platforms.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.